So Don't Close The Blinds, 'Cause You're My Light
by Juliyeah
Summary: Brittana  AU . One-shot. Santana and Brittany's first meeting.


**Hey this is probably just a one-shot. I love me some Brittana, but then again, who doesn't?**

Santana stood, folding clothes as petulantly as any person could.

Getting a job at a clothing store was an admittedly bad idea..even if it was a super cute vintage shop.

When she learned of the discount she'd get as an employee, she forgot to consider how unfit she was for a job consisting of any sort of manual labor or dealing with customers.

Let's be honest, she wasn't fit for any job. It simply wasn't in her nature to follow other's orders.

People would always mistake her for a people-person because of how popular she was, but her patience with others was severely and surprisingly limited.

The door jingled, indicating a customer's entrance and Santana watched as the stunning blonde enter the shop for the fourth day of that week.

Still, she found herself bracing the display table before her when their eyes met and she was offered a sly grin.

Santana admired her flawless facial features and impossibly athletic body...of course, not consciously.

At first, she attributed the girl's continuous visits to shop-a-holic tendencies, but finally noticed the day before that the blonde never bought a thing.

The first time this stranger entered, she was with a group of girls, but the other days she came alone.

She basically just wandered the store aimlessly, which irritated Santana to know end.

As she was known for being incredibly short-tempered, Santana couldn't help but confront her.

Also she was pretty bored.

Moving towards the girl, she noticed how she was looking uninterestedly at a pair of pants.

"Hey freak, you've been here everyday this week. This isn't some hangout place, its a business. You gonna buy something, or what?"

Her narrowed eyes and formidable stance faltered a bit by the easy grin and slow head shake she received.

"Then why the hell are you here?"

"To look at you. My name's Brittany."

That response was about as far from expected as a response could get.

So Santana wasn't as ashamed of being at a loss of words as she could have been.

Considering what she just heard and the captivating blue eyes that were watching her closely, she was proud to have managed out,"Uhh..um...what?"

"I'm here to look at you," Santana blushed hearing the words a second time, both confusedly intimidated and flattered by this Brittany's candor.

"You're like the tiger at the zoo," Brittany continued thoughtfully, "Mom says that even though its extra prettier than the others, we need to stay away 'cause its scary."

_Aww hell noo._

"So you're saying I'm only pretty from far away?" Santana took a menacing step forward.

The girl chuckled, unfazed by a movement that made nearly everyone [including men] shrink away. If anything, she moved closer

"No, I'm saying that I'm supposed to keep my distance, since you're dangerous... I like your name, Santana."

She read the name off her name tag slowly and Santana scoffed, pretending that hearing the way Brittany said her name didn't almost make her lose her balance.

"You told a girl to buy shirt cause it hid her muffin top," Brittany said to prove her point.

"It's a sales method, besides its not my fault she needs to lose weight."

"It's mean. If you said that to me, I'd hate you," Brittany said, simply.

Uncharacteristically, Santana felt bad.

"I wouldn't say that to you," she quickly assured, horrifying herself.

"You know what? I think my mom was wrong...I think maybe the tiger isn't really dangerous, it just pretends to be so everyone leaves it alone."

Santana fought back a smile and rolled her eyes instead.

"No, I'm pretty sure that tigers are pretty fuckin' dangerous. They like, maul people and shit."

Santana refused to acknowledge how endearing the small frown Brittany wore, hearing her words.

"Oh...well, then you're more like a bull dog."

"I'm _what_?" Santana growled indignantly.

She was more angry with how immune Brittany was to all her tactics of intimidation.

"You know, they look all mean and grumpy, but they're actually pretty cute and sweet."

"One: I look nothing like a fucking bull dog. Two: I am not fucking cute or sweet."

Santana watched as the girl stood thoughtfully for a moment.

"Is there an animal that curses a lot?", she finally said curiously.

Santana could hold back the laugh that escaped her.

"Was that a laugh I just heard?" Brittany asked, looking triumphant. Santana resented that.

"Go away, I'm trying to work here." She gestured toward the clothes she was meant to be folding.

"Yeah okay," Brittany replied agreeably, smiling so sweetly that Santana physically couldn't look away.

She couldn't even think of a reply to Brittany's next and final words: "I'll see you tomorrow."

So instead, she offered the girl her signature scowl.

Moments later Santana fumbled to grab another shirt to fold while spinning to face the opposite direction, but the damage was done.

Her co-workers would later note how especially cranky she was for the rest of her shift, openly complaining about her "PMSing."

She was too distracted to really care, luckily for them.

Otherwise, they'd all be in a lot of physical pain in a very short amount of time.

Instead of listening to the complaints, she was picturing the pleased smirk Brittany wore when she unexpectedly threw a quick look over her shoulder while exiting the shop and saw that Santana was still watching her.

So was so absorbed in that thought she wasn't watching where she was going and so she found herself colliding with a teenage boy.

"Fuck!"

Her co-workers looked on helplessly as she verbally abused the customer for several minutes, before stomping away.

Needless to say, Santana lost her job...and she had Brittany to thank for it.


End file.
